A Devil's Centipede
by DeathAmaterasu
Summary: Kaneki Ken, an intelligent student who went to the prodigious school of Kuoh Academy. He lived his average days reading and living through his everlasting loneliness. But, one day, a pretty looking purple haired girl asks him out on a date. Kaneki accepts, hoping that it would at least somehow cure his loneliness. But, it only served to do the opposite.


**Greetings, everyone. I have another fic for you guy's and this one is going to a Tokyo Ghoul crossover with High School DxD.**

 **Now, this will feature Kaneki in the DxD world. But, I will have other Tokyo Ghoul characters, more then you may think. The plot I will be going with is going to be a bit dark. How dark, I don't really know, after all, if it wasn't it wouldn't be Tokyo Ghoul. The beginning will be a bit slow, or at least that's what I'm going for. This will feature a bit different version of Kaneki.**

 **Also, this will have a relatively big crossover with Naruto as well.**

 **But, I won't spoil any more.**

 **~~~~444~~~~**

Ken Kaneki, a quiet, fourteen-year-old who liked to read. Kaneki got by his days relatively simply. While he was nothing out of the ordinary, well except him being unnaturally smart and cute. Well, at least that what the girls thought. In fact, it was the sole reason he was allowed to enroll into in Kuoh Academy, which was a semi-prestigious, formerly all-girls school.

Kaneki tried not to attract too much attention, as he merely wanted to live a normal, yet boring life. However, he got exactly the opposite. His keen intellect got attention from many other teachers that worked there. And his innocent appearance had many girls swooning, for that, Kaneki really never know why they were they fawning over him and such, but he didn't really pay too much attention to it, as he couldn't care less.

However, he didn't have any friends, something that used to sadden him, but he promptly got used it, after all, he was used to not having any friends since he was little. He as a loner after all. But, he did have a little hope that after going somewhere new, that it would be a new start. Though, his hope fell empty handed, and he was envied at the attention and curiosity he got from the teachers and the girls and such, the males envied him and frequently scorned him. That, of course, often led him to feeling overwhelmingly lonely as it often showed… but no one really cared. At least, from what he could tell. And so, he frequently spent his time reading, in which it was one of the things he could escape his loneliness, if only for a brief amount of time before reality kicked in.

But, he was no stranger to loneliness. He never knew his dad, and his mom died when he was pretty young due to her greedy sister, who drained her dry. Physically and mentally.

He stood a little shorter than average kids his age, he had raven hair and silvery-brown eyes that held sadness and curiousness. He had a youthful appearance and a slightly tanned skin complexion.

 **~~~~444~~~~**

A pair of sea green eyes peered through a window as she watched a certain silver eyed teen walk into the school with his head down, reading a book. She observed him curiously as he made his way into the school, completely oblivious to the fact that there was someone eyeing him.

"Rias-sama." A pleasant, yet a teasing voice that belonged to a very beautiful teenage girl who wore a small teasing smile. "Thinking about something?" She asked her master.

Said master was a taller than the average teen age girl who had long, bright crimson hair, milky, slightly pale skin and large breasts which strained against her uniform.

Rias didn't answer right as her eyes lingered on the dark haired teen before she responded. "Just something that may have caught my eye, nothing to, to important," Rias responded to her Queen's question.

"Oh? And who might that be, if I may ask?" She asked with a quirky smile.

"Hmmm, the new student that came two months ago; Kaneki Ken, who goes by his last name." Rias told her servant and longtime best friend. "If I may ask, would you find Koneko and ask her to keep an eye on him for me, Akeno-chan?" Rias requested, earning a smile from the servant.

"It shall be done, Buchou." Was what she said before she walked out of the room, leaving Rias in her thoughts.

 **~~~~444~~~~**

Kaneki walked along the halls of Kuoh with his hands in his pockets as he navigated his way through the halls. He ignored the looks of annoyance that he got from most of the male populace and the looks of admiration from the female side. After all, it was nothing he'd hadn't been dealing with.

He sighed as he neared his classroom, but he was stopped when he heard a sweet tone from behind.

"Hi, Kaneki Ken right?" A voice from behind him asked, causing him to halt in his tracks. He turned around curiously and was pleasantly surprised when he found an attractive girl looking at him with long purple hair and sweet, yet shy purple eyes that matched her hair.

He gulped slightly before he smiled crookedly. "Uh, yeah. That's me." He answered, getting a timid smile from her. "I'm sorry, I don't think we've met before." He stated with a little more confidence.

The purple haired girl smiled as she offered her hand to shake. "I'm Rize and I was hoping to ask if you wanted to go on date?" She asked with a self-conscious smile, getting a medium-sized blush to appear on his cheeks.

He looked away uneasily and uncertainty as he scratched the back of his neck for a few seconds. He looked back up with an uneasy smile. "S-Sure… I'll go on a date with you." Kaneki agreed, getting a bigger smile from the shy looking girl.

"That's great! How about Friday; two days from now?" Rize questioned with a smile as she hugged a few books close to her chest.

"Sure, that sounds great!" He responded with a closed-eyed smile.

Practically everyone around him watched with jealousy. The boys watched in jealousy at Kaneki for getting such a good-looking girl to go out with him and for the girls, it was the direct opposite.

"I'll see you around, Kaneki-kun!" Rize waved as she turned to leave, her smile never disappearing.

Kaneki watched her retreating form with his unease smile returning. He stood there for a few more seconds before he entered his classroom, ignoring the looks he was getting.

 **~~~~444~~~~**

 **Two Days Later**

Rize and Kaneki both wandered hand in hand through a park with faint smiles on their faces. Their date had gone fantastic so far, if you asked Kaneki. First they went out to go see a movie, then they went out to go get ice cream then from then, they were just walking through a park just as it was getting dark. So of course, their date had gone just fine.

"Ne, Kaneki-kun?" Rize started, capturing his attention. "I have an important question to ask." She stated in a serious tone, with her eyes glinting in something that Kaneki didn't quite recognize.

"Ah, sure Rize-chan." He said as he looked at her with his undivided attention. _'I-I's she going to ask me to become here boyfriend?!'_ He questioned frantically inside his mind, but he kept his anxious to himself.

She leaned in close, her eyes betraying the shy bookroom that Kaneki had got to know over the past few hours. However, he didn't have quite enough time to mull over it because what she said next truly shocked and terrified him down to the core.

She grinned hungrily before she leaned in whispered into his ear, her nose barely scraping some of his exposed skin on his neck. "Please don't run." Which wasn't a question at all. But, like the previous thing, he didn't have enough time to mull over it because the second his brain registered the 'request' a bright red tail-like appendage stabbed right through the bottom of his chest, missing his lungs and heart narrowly.

His eyes widened, and his pupils dilated to imposable proportions as he spat up a large glob out of his mouth.

Rize easily tore out the appendage as Kaneki fell forward, in complete shock from the pain. However, his brain finally registered that he was in impending danger, so the rocking adrenaline kicked in and numbed a vast portion of his pain, allowing him to stand, albeit shakily as he grasped his gaping wound. He gritted his teeth in anger and pain.

There was Rize, but her eyes, they had changed, very drastically. Gone was the sweet looking innocent purple eyes, which were now replaced with a animalistic black sclera and bright red iris'.

"Ne, Kaneki-kun… remember what I asked?" She grinned toothily.

Kaneki had taken a fearful step back before he whipped around ran with his hand guarding his fresh and life threating wound. While he couldn't run nearly as fast as he could if he wasn't injured, he could still run decently fast, something Rize noticed, but brushed off the second it entered her head.

Once she saw his retreating back, she grinned even larger and tilted her head with her eyes glinting in the moonlight. "I'll give him a living chance… after all, Mother always did say…

… Never play with your food."

 **~~~~444~~~~**

He ran. He ran. He ran. He ran.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. But, with his wound, his stamina had taken a significant hit. So, he could only sprint as fast he could for only about twenty or so seconds before he started breathing rigidly.

However, the good part was, that he'd worked himself into an abandoned and reconstructing building. Once he continued inside, he discovered a decent place to rest. So, he sat down with his back resting on the wall as he continued placing pressure on his wound.

Though, it didn't do much as he just continued to bleed from his back, which he had begun to notice. Thankfully, the adrenaline continued to work, causing to become at least slightly ignorant to the pain. But, mind you that the pain was still excruciating

He chuckled bitterly. "Danm… what a night, I finally decide to take a girl up on date… and this… is what I… get, huh?" He continued chuckling.

"Ne… I guess Mother was right after all." He looked up at the hole in the ceiling, giving him the light of the ever so brightly shining full moon. "No one will ever love me." He smirked bitterly slightly as his eyelids started to get heavy.

His eyes would have shut further… but another sharp piercing feeling sensation breached his pain receptors and his eyes widened once again, but this time, it was twice the amount of pain as the last one.

He looked down and saw the same red appendage, just in a different place… and it was going right through his right lung.

"Huh." He sounded before he screamed in pain.

From behind the wall, Rize giggled at his pained scream as she twisted her red appendage, wounding him even further, and basically forming his lung into a broken and torn Publix bag.

She savagely tore out the red appendage and walked around the wall, enjoying the sight of Kaneki withering in and breathing heavily in pain and from the lack of oxygen that his lungs, or should I say lung was getting.

"Ah… poor Kaneki-kun." She whispered as trailed a dainty finger down his cheek as softly as she could. "Any last words, dear Kaneki-kun?"

His eyes opened, revealing his silvery-brown eyes. "Yea… how about… y-you go fuck yourself." He told her a weak smirk on his face as leaned back, relishing the annoyance that sparked itself in her eyes. He chuckled even further and annoying her any more.

Rize growled angerly as his obsessive chuckling increased and just as she was about to stab him in the heart and shut him up, the ceiling above her collapsed and caused nearly the entire building to fall down on top of her, surprisingly missing Kaneki who had just passed out from the pain and blood loss.

However… a voice that was filled with authority and seriousness carried throughout the air.

"The boy is dying, begin the organ transplant at once. We may have made a slight miscalculation to time. When the boy's surgery is complete, get ready to transfer him off to the address. Understood?" He ordered, getting simultaneous nods from his underlings.

"Sir yes, Sir!" They all responded simultaneously, and they all began their planned operation.

Ken Kaneki… such an interesting boy.

 **~~~~444~~~~**

 **There it is! Now, this will the story that I'm putting most of my time into and I already the next 3 chapters, so I'll be releasing those sometime in late December. So, think of this more like a prologue and a teaser for what's to come.**


End file.
